


Middle of Nowhere

by AussieDeanFan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Impala, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieDeanFan/pseuds/AussieDeanFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's taking his Baby for a midnight spin and Cas decides to drop in. Dean takes Cas to visit one of his favourite places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of Nowhere

Driving down the dark highway, feeling the breeze on his face, Dean felt completely at peace. His Baby was purring underneath him, enjoying the impromptu ride. Creedence’s “Bad Moon Rising” warbled out of the radio, Dean hummed along, tapping his fingers along with the beat.

The soft sound of wings disturbed the peace, Dean tightened his grip on the wheel and looked over. Cas stared back with a bland expression, straightening and smoothing his tie.  
“Buddy, how many times do I have to tell you…never mind.” Dean huffed. “What do you need this time?”  
Cas squinted at him “I don’t always want something from you, Dean.” He turned away and stared out of the window.  
Dean waited for him to speak again but Cas steadily ignored him, preferring to keep staring out the window at the dark landscape. Finally he asked “Well why did you drop in this time?”  
Cas shyly turned to face him “You looked very relaxed, simply driving along.” He looked out of the window again. He muttered quietly “I just wanted to relax too.”  
Dean’s eyebrows rose but he didn’t say anything. He knew what it felt like to just want to get away for a while and if the angel was in the mood to listen to tunes while blasting down the highway then Dean was happy to oblige.

They drove until eventually Dean slowed the Impala down and pulled off to a side road that lead to a clear field. He stopped the car right in the middle of the field. It was strange to hear silence after the loud rumble of the Impala, Dean heard the crickets restart their nightly song.  
“Sam & I used to stop here on occasion, whenever we weren’t rushing off to a job. It’s one of the most relaxing places that I know, you’ll like it here.” Dean flicked his eyes over to where Cas sat watching him quietly.  
“Come on, Cas, trust me when I say you’ll love the view.” Dean winked at Cas while opening his door. He hopped out and stretched his long legs, stopping to open the back door to snag two beers out of the green cooler before walking towards the front of the car. He slid onto the bonnet of the Impala and motioned for Cas to join him. Cas fidgeted for a minute, unsure of what Dean expected of him but as Dean relaxed and reclined back against the windscreen of the car, Cas slowly released his nervous energy and he relaxed back against the car. Dean passed him a beer and they sat in peace, sipping the beers and watching the stars above them.

Dean hadn’t even realised that he had fallen asleep until he heard the rattle and plonk of the beer bottle rolling off the car onto the ground. In his sleep muddled mind, it took him a while to realise Cas was cuddled up beside him with his hand stroking soothing circles across his chest.  
“Cas…?” Dean said, hesitant to break the moment. Cas jerked his hand away suddenly and Dean felt the loss.  
“Sorry Dean, you were muttering in your sleep.” Cas explained, sitting up and sliding off the bonnet of the car. Dean rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slid off the car as well. He walked around to Cas.  
“Are you ok, Cas?” Dean enquired, looking deep into Cas’ eyes. Cas couldn’t hold his gaze for very long and ducked his head. Dean reached out and cradled Cas’ chin, encouraging him to raise his head. Cas’ eyes were dark pools of deep blue. 

Dean stroked his hand slowly down Cas’ side, feeling the muscles ripple with anticipation. Cas held his breath, waiting to see what Dean would do next. Dean dipped his head and let his mouth trace the curve of Cas’ jaw. He felt Cas quickly exhale and took that advantage to cover Cas’ mouth with his own. Cas froze with surprise and Dean swallowed his soft moan, lightly letting his tongue lick the corner of Cas’ mouth before dipping inside to taste the unique flavour that was Cas.  
Dean couldn’t seem to stop touching Cas, shucking off Cas’ coat so that he could run his hands up & down Cas’ back and then down to cup Cas’ ass, pulling him forward to fit snugly in between Dean’s thighs. He felt sheer affection at Cas’ dazed expression as he stopped to loosen Cas’ blue tie.  
He moved his hands to Cas’ hair, threading his fingers through the dark silky strands. He gently tugged on those strands, which earned him a groan from Cas. He tugged harder to move Cas’ head to one side and he dropped soft kisses over his cheek until he reached under Cas’ jaw where he stopped to suck a soft bruise onto Cas’ neck.  
Cas squirmed against Dean, wiggling against the hard bulge between Dean’s thighs. Dean gasped, throwing his head back and Cas smiled, enjoying seeing Dean feel with such abandon. Cas leaned his whole body against Dean’s and nibbled against his mouth until Dean grabbed his head and thrust his tongue into his mouth. They kissed until both thoroughly out of breath and they stopped to look at each other with heavy lidded eyes.

“Cas…wow that was just…wow.” Dean’s head was swimming. Cas smiled at how broken Dean sounded. He reached out to rest his hand lightly on Dean’s hip, slipping his fingers shyly under the shirt and stroking Dean’s warm skin.  
“Is this ok?” Cas softly asked, looking at Dean from under his lashes. Dean shivered at the sensation.  
“Yeah, yeah definitely. Um, just wait a second, I’m just going to get something out of the boot, ok Cas?” Dean paused, hating to stop the moment. Cas nodded so Dean hurried to open the boot and pulled out a well-worn blanket. He laid it out next to the Impala and grabbing Cas’ hand, pulled him down onto the blanket. Cas stretched out his long legs as he lay down next to Dean and turned to look at him.

“Now, let’s try that again.” Dean smiled as he put Cas’ hand back onto his hip and then reached over to grasp Cas’ head to bring him closer so they could kiss again. Dean shuffled about until he had Cas neatly draped over him and he sighed into Cas’ mouth. All that wiggling had pushed Dean’s shirt up so that a large expanse of his abdomen was showing and Cas was delighted. He broke away from Dean’s kiss and scooted down until he could place his mouth on that warm tanned skin. Dean tangled his fingers back in Cas’ black hair and closed his eyes, revelling in the hot feeling of Cas’ mouth moving over his body. Cas dragged Dean’s shirt higher until Dean grabbed hold of it and pulled it over his head. Cas immediately took advantage and placed his mouth over Dean’s nipple, Dean stifled a shout. Cas licked the tight bud with his tongue, enjoying the sounds he was pulling from Dean’s mouth. He made sure to give the same attention to the other nipple, this was obviously one of Dean’s favourite weaknesses, and he’d have to remember that.  
Cas shifted up to look at Dean who opened his dazed green eyes. He grinned at Dean’s expression.

“Oh, you’re a cheeky son of a bitch.” Dean huffed and sat up. “Just for that, lose the shirt & tie buddy, its tit for tat.” He grinned at his bad joke as he pulled the blue tie away and tucked it into his jeans pocket. Cas rolled his eyes but started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Dean didn’t help the process at all as he ducked his head to taste the skin that was being revealed.  
“Dean, how can I do this while you’re in the way?” Cas grumbled.  
“Mmphh.” Dean shrugged his shoulders as he peppered a trail of kisses down Cas’ sternum. Cas laughed and shoved Dean away until he had finally gotten his shirt off. Dean rubbed his thumb across his plump bottom lip as he admired Cas’ naked chest. He lightly rubbed that thumb across one of Cas’ pink nipples which caused Cas to shiver. Dean pushed Cas back onto the blanket before dropping his head to taste that nipple while lightly rolling Cas’ other nipple between his fingers. He sucked & laved both nipples, lightly twisting and pinching with his fingers so that Cas was in a constant state of ecstasy.   
Dean trailed his mouth down Cas’ body, hot wet kisses that made Cas’ breath hitch and sigh. He ran his hand over the bulge in Cas’ pants, sliding his knee in between Cas’ legs to push them apart. He slid his body down further in between Cas’ legs so that he could place more hot wet kisses over Cas’ dick. He slid his tongue over the hard length, soaking the material and Cas jumped underneath him.  
“Like that, huh?” Dean looked up at Cas, whose eyes were closed and his mouth open, panting lightly. Cas nodded, his eyes still closed and push his groin upwards toward Dean. Dean grinned.  
“Greedy fellow, if you want more then you’re going to have to take these off.” Dean tucked his fingers into Cas’ pants and tugged. Cas’ eyes popped open and he nearly dumped Dean on his ass in his haste to take off his pants. He’d forgotten to take his shoes off and his pants got stuck as he pulled them down his legs. Dean started to laugh at the sight, Cas nearly naked except for his pants stuck over the ends of his shoes and a very frustrated look as he tried to tug them off.  
“Hang on, hang on, let me help.” Dean tried to stifle his laughter as he removed Cas’ shoes and then his pants.   
Cas gave him a very deadpanned look. “This is not funny, Dean.”   
Which of course, made Dean laugh even harder. He fell over on his side, still laughing. Until he felt a rough hand on his inner thigh, pushing his legs apart and Cas’ very insistent hands pulling down his zipper. Dean raised his head to look and then thunked it back onto the blanket as Cas got the zipper down and pushed his hand under his boxers to grasp Dean’s hard dick.  
“Still feel like laughing, Dean?” Cas asked while stroking his hand up & down Dean’s dick. He pushed Dean’s jeans down further to allow himself better access.

“Ungh…wha…ooohhhh…” The night was filled with the sounds of Dean’s incomprehensible noises and the wet sound of Cas sucking on the plump pink head of Dean’s dick. Cas continued to stroke his hand up & down the shaft, letting his tongue tickle the slit and back to the frenulum. He sucked Dean’s dick back into his mouth and then continued to suck further down, seeing how much he could fit into his mouth.  
“Ungh, oh Cas!” Dean shouted, his hands grasping the blanket, trying to hold himself from bucking further into Cas’ throat. Cas hollowed his cheeks and moved his wet mouth up & down Dean’s shaft, using his hands to stroke what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Dean’s soft “Uh uh uh” was like music to Cas’ ears, encouraging him to go faster and deeper.  
Dean could feel his orgasm nearly upon him. “Cas…Cas, I’m going to come.” He warned, trying to hold himself back.  
“It’s ok, I’ve got you.” Cas murmured before sucking Dean down again. Dean shuddered and let go, his come flowing down Cas’ throat, Cas swallowing what he could.   
Dean panted & squirmed as Cas licked him clean, he looked down as Cas gave one last lick over his softening penis. Cas tucked Dean back into his boxers and pulled his zipper back up. Dean couldn’t believe he’d received such an amazing blow job and he hadn’t even removed his jeans all the way.  
Dean grasped Cas’ arms to pull him up to lie over his body. He kissed Cas, stroking his tongue into Cas’ mouth to taste himself. He could feel Cas’ still hard cock digging into his hip.

“Oh baby, sorry you didn’t get off yet.” Dean stroked down Cas’ back. Cas whined and wiggled, pushing his dick against Dean. Dean spun them over, laying Cas gently against the blanket. He kissed Cas, licking into his mouth while his fingers did wicked things to Cas’ nipples that made Cas whine even more. Dean replaced his fingers with open mouth kisses to soothe Cas, letting his fingers trail down Cas’ stomach to tug Cas’ boxers down. He sat up to pull Cas’ boxers all the way off, he smiled before dropping his head to lick down the shaft of Cas’ cock. Cas bucked so Dean grasped his hip to hold him still and grasp the shaft with his hand. He watched Cas’ face as he tightened his fingers around Cas’ cock, Cas’ mouth open and panting.  
“Geez, you look delicious Cas.” Cas’ dark blue eyes popped open to gaze at Dean but then squeezed shut again when Dean dragged his fingers over the head of Cas’ cock. He licked along the vein before taking the head into his mouth, sucking gently, moving his mouth lower, taking more of Cas’ cock into his mouth and then up again. Pushing down, he let his throat relax, trying to conquer his gag reflex, letting his throat flutter around Cas’ dick. He felt Cas’ hand in his hair, gently holding his head, guiding him back up again and then holding him down for as long as Dean could take. Dean could hear Cas’ breathing speeding up, felt his cock get even thicker and heavier in his mouth until Cas’ come spurt on his tongue. Cas bucked into his mouth and Dean could feeling the come dripping out of his mouth. He licked his lips, savouring the taste of Cas. 

He sat up and looked at Cas, lying totally debauched on the blanket. Cas smiled at him, that beautiful shy smile as Dean lay back down beside him and leaned over to kiss him.  
They lay on the blanket, totally at peace, cuddling each other, stroking hands down each other’s arms and sides to soothe, watching the stars for hours without saying a word.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fanfiction. This is inspired from the artwork - "Dean/Castiel BB - Community Banner 2014" by Smallword-inc.


End file.
